Seeking My Brother For The End Of The World
by elektra56765
Summary: Set at the end of S8. The real evil of the world had finally vanished.There was so much free time for everything.Or…not?What happens when they boys learn that an Asteroid is about to hit the Earth within a matter of days?Features hurt!limp Sam,protective/awesome Dean,an amazing Angel friend and lots of brotherly love .WARNING : Character deaths


**_So this is kind of inspired from the movie "Seeking A Friend For The End Of The World". I loved the movie and when I saw, it instantly hit me. I HAD to make this! This story is set in season 8, after Sam and Dean supposedly close the Gates of Hell. It deals with the completion of the third trial, the aftermath and a much unexpected turn of events. I hope you enjoy it :) Reviews are much appreciated._**

They had fought almost every supernatural being that had ever existed. Demons, vampires, ghouls, shape shifters, poltergeists are only a few on the long list of encounters. They had died more than once. Literally went to Hell and back. Took one or two trips up to Heaven and spent some of their vacation in the Disneyland of Monsters called Purgatory. Saved the world from the Apocalypse, the Angel Civil War and finally closed the Gates of Hell forever, pulling back in all those demonic bastards that had claimed the lives of countless people among whom was the majority of the Winchesters' family members. They were only two boys but the strength of their will and their power as a team was more than enough to give a good lesson to the arrogant so-called bosses of this universe. Some things though were out of their hands. Because at the end of the day, Sam and Dean were only human.

* * *

Closing the Gates of Hell did not come without a cost. After pushing himself to the edge in order to complete the trials, Sam had practically drained the life out of him. The last step of the third trial demanded that he shed his own blood on the Gates, forming a huge Devil's Trap that would disallow the exit of any Demon for all eternity. Dean, of course was totally against it but he knew he couldn't do anything this time. They were too far on this road and there were very important things at stake. He just wished he was the one suffering; he was the one dying because for Dean the world meant nothing without his little brother in it. So in the end, when Sam managed to complete the trial he was more dead than alive. The whole thing took place in a graveyard. Much like the one where Dean had killed the Yellow Eyed Demon. Sam was covered in his own blood. Dean helped him draw the Devil's Trap on the Gates. It was a sight that made Dean sick. He had seen a lot of things in his time but this must have been the worst. He had Sam's blood on his hands. He was helping his brother die. His mind was numb and his chest was burning. Sam put the last of his strength in uttering the spell. The scene around them changed completely. The Gates opened wide and the red light of Hellfire dominated the picture. There was black smoke coming from each and every direction. Hundreds upon hundreds of Demons were being pulled in the pit. Sam was lying on the ground motionless. Dean ran to his side and dragged him as quickly as he could behind a tall tombstone. It was as if the entire place would be consumed, like a hurricane was spinning right above their heads. Dean used his body as a shield, covering his brother's limp body so that no more hurt came to it. Then the Gates closed. Sam's fresh blood was still on them and it had become the eternal lock of Hell. The place was overcome by a bizarre silence. Dean looked up for a second and observed his surroundings. The place was nothing but ashes and ruins. He couldn't care less though. Right beneath him there laid a bloody young man, still and cold as ice, with no signs of life. His brother. Sammy. He screamed and shouted until his voice was nothing but the cry of a wounded animal. He took Sam in his arms, held him so tight like he had never before. Dean's hot tears washed away some of the blood on Sam's face. There was no hope. No doctor that could make this right. No possibility for a demon deal. No family. No brother. No life.

Then, unexpectedly Dean heard the sound of Angel Wings flapping. Castiel. The Angel in the trench coat who had promised Dean he'd make things right. He had decided to put his friends' lives before his. He ripped out his grace by driving his sword through his heart. When an angel secedes from their grace of their own will, their energy can be transferred to someone else's body. And that's what Cas did. Just before he breathed his last, he held his grace and put it into Sam, bringing him back to life. Dean was watching in awe, tears streaming down his face, the heartache and gratitude reflected in his eyes. Sam's body illuminated and he gasped for air. His body was healed by the angelic grace which on the one hand didn't grant him any special powers but on the other wiped clean the demon blood and ridded Sam of the poison that tormented him for so long. Sam was fixed. Fixed by the most human of all Angels. The Winchesters' guardian. Their dearest friend.

* * *

They mourned for the loss of their friend but as the time went by the recalled something : "TEAM FREE WILL" . At last, they were free to choose how they would live the rest of their lives. Continue the Men of Letters legacy, make a family or even resume hunting. There were still things that needed to be taken care of because Demons were out but the rest remained. And there was so much time. Or so, they thought.

They had just finished a job just outside Missouri. Regular salt and burn thing about a Woman in White. They were driving in the Impala when they got the news. The radio transmitted an emergency broadcast that warned everyone of the strike of a huge Asteroid which was travelling extremely fast and was about to hit Earth in a few days, ending the lives of every living creature on the planet. At first, they laughed at it. They thought it was like the Mayan fairytale that implied the end of the world was due on December 21st, 2012. But the things got serious. There was panic all over the globe. Massive suicides, violent riots, building destructions. The TV, the radio and the papers, the all confirmed the upcoming event. NASA had sent a mission to the outer space, in hopes to prevent the ultimate disaster. The mission utterly failed. The Asteroid crashed the spaceship and practically vaporized everyone on it. It was about to pierce through Earth's atmosphere in a matter of days.

* * *

8 days. That was all they had. They just couldn't believe that something like that was actually going to happen. It was something they had no power over. Something they couldn't possibly stop. On top of that, they had no one to turn to. No friends, no family, no friendly angel to guide them. The only thing they had was each other. But they were Winchesters. And as Winchesters they wouldn't just sit and cry about it until the end. It was not who they were.

At first, Sam considered spending some time with Amelia. It was not a sudden realization though that he didn't want to part from Dean. Knowing that their moments together were limited to a few days, he decided to talk to her though the phone. It was very hard on him but he wouldn't leave his brother alone. Not for a minute. The first five days, they stayed home, at the Batcave as they liked to refer to it. They watched movies, played cards, did normal things. For the first time in their lives, they were being normal together. They didn't have to make any research or dig up graves or chop some vampire's head off. The sixth day, Sam suggested they went to Grand Canyon. He knew Dean never got to see it and since there would be no other chance he thought it was a good idea. They left their home untouched. They didn't take any guns with them, or clothes or anything. Only Dean carried something along. The photo of his mother and him that he kept by his bed on the night stand.

* * *

The drive was bittersweet. The moods would change from jovial and relaxed to melancholic and agitated. But deep down, they didn't really care. They were together and free and they had no more problems on their hands. Dean played all his favorite cassette tapes. AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Metallica, Motorhead. It was one of the few times that Sam didn't bitch at all for the loud tunes in the car. He even joined Dean's singing at some points. Especially when "Ramble On" was on. And Sam's terrible singing attempts sounded like the most beautiful melodies to Dean's ears. They talked for hours about some of their best childhood memories, the women that came along the way and how weird their lives were. In the end, they came to realize that despite everything, their lives weren't meaningless. They had both faced this debate with themselves before. For a long time, they wondered but now they knew who they were. They truly were our savors and if the world was still standing, that was on these two brothers.

* * *

It took them one and a half day to get to the Grand Canyon. It would take less but the traffic was too much considering that the rest of the people were trying to move from one place to the other, most of them in a delirious state, hoping they might find haven. They arrived to their destination some hours before the strike. Dean parked his baby carefully. Sam got out first. He stayed inside for a moment. He clenched his hands around the steering wheel and took one last breath of the leather seats. When he got out he observed her for about ten minutes. She was a beauty. She was shining. Dean had washed her up before the trip. She deserved that much of respect. She had played an extremely important part in their story. Hell, she was the one who awoke Sam when he was possessed by Lucifer. The Impala truly was the most important object on the entire planet. Sam patted the roof in a thankful way, saying goodbye to their true home. It is true; they were never in fact homeless. Then he went to the trunk, got their mini fridge which he had earlier filled with beers and followed Dean who was walking towards the edge but in a safe distance from the cliffs. They both gazed at the marvel that stood before them and rolled their eyes in amazement.

"Wow" they said at the same time. They stood there for a couple of minutes to enjoy the view and then sat on the ground to drink their beers. The sky was clear and the millions of stars that were filling him were shining bright and beautiful. So ironic, they both thought. Such an amazing night for the end of times. But then again, why spend your last moments trying to get away from a storm and stuff falling from the sky? It was perfect.

"Man… From all the crazy things in our lives, this must be the craziest of them all. I mean, I had always imagined I'd go out trying to gank some evil son of a bitch, but this…" Dean said.

"No kidding" Sam agreed. "I wonder though, where is everyone gonna go? Where are WE gonna go? Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? What could possibly come after this?"

"Well, Sam, it's not like we've never been in any of them before. We've checked them all!" Dean joked. "I don't have a good answer though. We'll find out soon I guess".

There was a long moment of silence between them. They kept drinking their beers and staring at the clear horizon. There was still no sign of the Asteroid. They got lost in their thoughts. Then Sam broke the silence.

"Hey, Dean. Are you, are you scared?"

"I was a bit at first, yeah. Not anymore."

"How so?"

"Because this time Sammy, we're not alone. No one is checking out on the other. Wherever we're going, we're going together. Don't be afraid little brother. I'm here. I've always been."

Sam smiled softly.

"Thanks. You know, I believe it's high time you got something back."

"What?" Dean asked very curiously.

It was IT. The amulet. The one Dean spent most of his life with. Sam had given it to him when they were kids as a symbol of love and trust. Dean had tossed it away a few years back due to the pressure and the emotional impact that the Apocalypse had on him. At the time he felt like what the amulet stood for was lost. He was never more wrong. He had regretted his action the moment he did it. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it. It was the same as the last time he'd seen it. It was waiting to be worn again.

"I thought you might want it back" Sam said in a low voice.

"You kept it? After all this time?" Dean's eyes were wide open and he couldn't hide his enthusiasm.

Sam nodded. "I picked it up right after you left the room. I have hid it ever since but I think it should stay with you now. Would you like it back?" Sam's eyes focused on Dean's. He was eagerly waiting for the response but Dean's expression had already answered. Dean took the Amulet from Sam's hands and put it around his neck. He stared at it for a moment and then turned to Sam.

"Thanks, Sammy… I want you to know that I'm so sorry. I never meant to…"

"It's ok. I know" Sam said and gave Dean a warm smile which he repaid.

Dean felt complete again. From the moment he had given his necklace to Cas and then tossed it away in that motel trashcan, he felt that a piece of him was missing. Not anymore. It was his most precious belonging. That and the Impala of course. He could never put the one of them above the other since he considered them equals.

Not long after, they saw a strange light in the sky. It was a mixture of white and yellow colors. It seemed more like a falling star than an "evil" Asteroid that would wipe the human existence from the face of the Earth. It grew larger and larger as it came closer.

They both took deep breaths and exhaled. They stood up. As they always had. If they were going down then they'd do it on their feet, proud of who they were and ready for whatever was coming for them.

They looked at each other. No, there was no hug this time. Because this time it was as if their spirits became one. They were at peace. There were no things to be sorry about. No secrets. No regrets and bad decisions. They were together and that was all that mattered. They exchanged approving smiles. Their eyes were glowing and their hearts were beating fast. As the Asteroid approached the older brother turned to the younger and said :

"It's us against the world. Right Sammy?"

"Yes, Dean. Us against the world."

And with these words they closed their eyes and grabbed each other's jacket tight. The last thing they felt was the wind blowing through their hair and an eerie warmth in their bodies.

Next thing they knew, a familiar and kind female voice was addressing them.

"Welcome Home boys. We've all been waiting for you"

**_So, this is my story. I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for some parts that were too poetic :P Personally, it was a challenge to write this piece because I stopped many times due to the overwhelming feelings. I literally wrote the ending weeping. Tell me what you think! Reviews are LOVE!_**


End file.
